


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Bedtime Stories, Crack, Crushes, Drama, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity, Identity Issues, Jealousy, Nervousness, Shipping, Smut, Superheroes, Thunderstorms, Trapped In A Closet, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Ten moments between Nathan Chen and Mai Mihara. No chronological order. AU.





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triplequad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplequad/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. This is just fiction, my imagination at work.

**It Should Have Been Me (Angst)**

“Jealous?” Karen asks, following Nathan’s narrow-eyed stare to Mai Mihara and Shoma Uno skating hand in hand across the ice; the boy swallows back the _yes_ that wants to spill out and silently turns away.

**Hero (AU)**

Mai watches videos of the new superhero, dubbed King Quad by the media, on YouTube, admiring his fighting skills and wondering what it would be like to meet him in person.

**Reflection (Crack)**

Listening to Nathan gush again about the mystery girl in the green dress who could’ve passed for Mai’s identical twin sister – the same shy smile, sparkling eyes, adorable nose – makes Mai want to throttle her best friend/crush because, come on, the extra-long bangs she wears outside of the rink is a horrible disguise! 

**Distant Melody (Future Fic)**

“Please read _Cinderella_!” Lilly begs her parents; Mai and Nathan share a smile, long-ago memories flying between them. 

**For the First Time in Forever (First Time)**

The first time Nathan admits he might have a cru— *cough* _problem_ is when he wipes out on a single axel during gala practice and he basks in Mai’s attention when the Japanese girl glides over, giggling, to see if he is okay. 

**Sigh No More Ladies (Fluff)**

Butterflies flutter in Mai’s stomach when she arrives at the Salt Lake Figure Skating Club – so much has happened since she last saw Nathan Chen, and that moment at 2017 Four Continents feels so long ago; the girl’s apprehensions fade away when Nathan gives her a bright welcoming smile and hugs her a moment longer than necessary. 

**Endangered Love (Humor)**

Mai chooses dare, because she knows exactly what any of them will ask if she says truth; however, she’s going to murder them anyway because Yuzuru gives her his most blinding – evil – smirk and dares her to kiss Nathan Chen. 

**Arms (Hurt/Comfort)**

Thunder crashes overhead, causing the windows to shake, and Mai freezes in breathless terror, heart racing and sweat breaking out on her forehead; instantly protective arms surround her, pulling her into a warm chest and she exhales shakily as the words “I’ve got you,” are whispered into her hair.

**Every Story is a Love Story (Smut)**

Mai’s plan is to give Nathan a quick peck (forget about Yuzu’s demands) and be done with it; but when she tries to leave the American boy spins her around and kisses her in turn; Adam stumbles over them five minutes later and chortles at their disarrayed hair and flushed faces. 

**Stuck with You (UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension))**

“Um, Ashley, can you let us out of this closet?”; “Not until you kids figure out all the unresolved sexual tension!”; shocked, the two teenagers’ eyes meet before they hurriedly look anywhere but at each other. 

 

THE END


End file.
